A Cinnamon Enigma
by dreamwalker41
Summary: Some things don't change, like the quiet, smiling writer who regularly goes to the Lucky Cat Café and orders cinnamon in her coffee. Until one day, the mysterious girl does something out of the ordinary. Tadashi Hamada has been enchanted by her mystery ever since he first gave her a cinnamon latte, and this change in the norm finally gives him a reason to talk to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Guess what? I'm not dead.**

**I don't know if anyone's done this yet, but the reason that I'm writing this is because I haven't seen it yet and I (personally) would like to read something more like this.**

**This is just a small one-shot of my current obsession, Tadashi Hamada. I find that the fanfictions that I've come across featuring Tadashi commit too big of sins to ignore. Either Tadashi is mischaracterized or the featured OC isn't special enough for him, in my opinion. I've been looking for a story that characterizes him properly, has him **_**realistically **_**falling for a girl who is **_**special **_**(only the best for our little Dashi) in a way that makes sense . . . without grammatical mistakes or 15,000 words long or a weird AU that I can't get on board with. (Kind of sounds stuck-up when I write it, but I really just can't find any that aren't this way. Recommendations appreciated.)**

**Also, please note that the fact that Tadashi works at the Lucky Cat Caf****é**** is indeed canon, and has been confirmed several times and in several ways.**

**If the response and my own personal drive are strong enough, it could easily become a series of one-shots or even a full-blown story if the mood strikes me. But for now, it's going under complete because I think it could stand on its own, and really, that's all I want it to do for right now.**

**It's really not that great, but it was something I needed to get off of my chest. I tried to make it as un-fluffy as possible because Tadashi simply doesn't seem like a fluffy person.**

**Oh, and also, **movie spoiler alert** this is before the fire. I kind of prefer it (for the story, obviously not for Tadashi) when he ends up dying in the fire. Sad, but it really aids the plot . . . and it's comic book canon (not the fire, but the death. It's a long story). But that may not be the case in this story if it continues. I'll just have to see. **spoiler end****

**Now, without further ado . . .**

So, there was this girl.

As much as Tadashi hated to be that cookie-cutter cliché, that was the only way that he could explain exactly what was going on in his mind. To him, she was just this nameless customer that always came into the Lucky Cat Café at exactly two o'clock on weekdays, always sat at the same seat that looked down the hill into San Fransokyo Bay, and always requested cinnamon in whatever drink she ordered. She was quiet, but she would always have a smile on her face and would always say "thank you" to Tadashi when picking up her drink.

He made an effort to remember every customer that came into his path, but he didn't have to make an effort with her. He tried to remember every drink order and every name, but he could never move past small talk with the girl, and she was kind of unpredictable in her drink orders, except for the cinnamon, of course.

She was nothing but a mystery . . . one that Tadashi wanted to figure out.

She always came into the café alone and sat in her booth by the window, sliding out her laptop out of the same brightly colored laptop bag and typing away furiously.

I mean, it was hard to ignore someone who was so routine but so unknowable. Her looks certainly didn't hurt, either.

Every time he saw her light brown hair backlit by the sun, he knew it was her before even seeing her face.

But he got no hint from her. No college or high school tee shirts gave anything away. She never talked to anyone. He was left without an excuse to talk to her.

Everyday that she came in, he looked for another way to get to know her. Even just her name. But she would never reveal anything about herself.

But Tadashi never did give up . . . on anything. And one cinnamon enigma wouldn't change that about him.

He kept an eye on her every day, at two o'clock in the afternoon. Nothing ever changed.

Until one day, it did.

It was dark outside. The sun had set long ago. The café was closing in thirty minutes. This was when the girl normally left, and, right on cue, she packed up her brightly colored laptop case and headed out of the door.

But she left something behind.

Tadashi would have never noticed it if it hadn't lighted up.

Her cell phone.

Without thinking, Tadashi went and grabbed it, running to find the girl and return it to her. He slammed open the door and looked around. A light blue trolley was running down the hill and, after turning a corner, disappeared. No sight of the girl.

Naturally, Tadashi was worried, but he knew that she would most likely be back tomorrow, or even later tonight, when she realized that she had left her phone.

He went back inside and made an honest effort to forget that the device was still in the shop. What if she got lost or needed to call someone? She wouldn't have her phone to help.

But surely that wouldn't happen the very day she lost it. He was just over-thinking.

He continued cleaning up shop and was able to put her and the lost cell phone from his mind.

That is, until it lit up again.

Normally, Tadashi wouldn't even consider reading someone's text messages. But this was no normal situation. Maybe, it was the girl trying to text the phone to figure out where it was. Maybe it was someone who could help.

Tadashi pushed the home button and the screen lit up. Locked.

But there were two messages waiting for response. He knew if he just slid the messages over, it would give him the chance to reply.

The inbox read:

_Messages  
__8:57 pm  
__The Bestie :)—Maddy? Where are you? It's getting pretty late and I haven't heard from you.  
__9:16 pm  
__The Bestie :)—Maddy? I'm going to call you if I don't get a response soon._

Tadashi slid the messages to reply and texted: _Hi there. This isn't Maddy, but she left her phone at the Lucky Cat Café._

Send.

With both messages gone, the main lock screen background popped up. It was the cinnamon girl and another one. They were standing in San Fransokyo Square and smiling at the camera, hugging. He wasn't sure, but the redhead could be the girl she had lovingly named "the Bestie."

He waited for a few minutes, sliding the phone into his back pocket and closing up the shop for the night.

He jumped when his pocket buzzed.

_Messages  
__9:19 pm  
__The Bestie :)—Oh. Well, hi there. Do you know where she went? She's still not home._

Thinking carefully, Tadashi typed: _No, sorry. I think she took a trolley home. She might still be looking for her phone._

He trotted upstairs, heated up some leftovers from the fridge for an extremely late dinner.

_Messages  
__9:21 pm  
__The Bestie :)—I doubt it. Maddy's really bad about checking her phone. I bet she'll be home soon. Thanks anyway._

_No problem. _

He expected that to be it, but he got another text message when sitting at the wooden kitchen table.

_Messages  
__9:28 pm  
__The Bestie :)—So, who exactly are you?_

Tadashi smiled a little. _Just a barista from the Lucky Cat. I just noticed the phone while I was cleaning up. I hope it's okay that I texted you._

He watched the phone for a response.

_Messages  
__9:31 pm  
__The Bestie :)—Yeah, that's fine. Thanks for letting me know. How can we get the phone back?_

_Well, the café opens tomorrow at eight in the morning. If you want to grab it then, my aunt will be here. I have classes._

He was putting his dishes away when he got the next message.

_Messages  
__9:35 pm  
__The Bestie :)—Oh. Well, we have classes then, too. Maddy doesn't get out of classes until one-thirty. I guess she could grab it when she comes in the afternoon. She just got back, by the way. Scary part over._

_That's good to hear. And yeah, I can keep it safe until she gets back. I just hope she doesn't need it until then._

He folded up his apron and headed back into his and Hiro's room.

_Messages  
__9:42 pm  
__The Bestie :)—She won't. By the way, she wants to talk to you._

_Okay._

He was expecting another text message. He changed into his cream henley tee and plaid pajama pants and brushed his teeth.

Hiro was in the other side of the room, in his dark little corner, staring intently into his computer screen, tapping away at the keys, clearly encoding some piece of genius technology that was indicative of someone three times his age. Tadashi didn't dare to interrupt him.

When he heard the vibration from the other room, he sprinted to the phone, nearly tripping, and answered the call with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"What the crap, Tadashi?" Hiro blurted from the other side of the room.

Ignoring him, Tadashi answered, "Hwerlo?" That was the best he could do with frothy toothpaste and a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Hello?" He recognized the girl's voice.

"Hwold on." He ran to the bathroom, leaving the phone on his bed, and put the toothbrush by the sink after rinsing.

"Sorry. I was brushing my teeth. I wasn't expecting a call."

She chuckled a little bit, a sound Tadashi had never heard from her before. "That's okay. Thanks for taking care of it. I'm a terribly forgetful person."

"Happens to the best of us."

She laughed a little again. "Yeah. Just seems like it happens to me a lot. So, who exactly are you again? I know you work there, but . . ."

"Well, my aunt and I are technically the only employees, so I'm the only male one."

"Oh!" She sounded a little surprised. "I know you then. Well, I don't _know _you, but I do remember you. What's your name again?"

"Tadashi. And you must be Maddy."

"That would be right. I'm guessing Brittney's the one who told you that, huh?"

He chuckled. "Well, if Brittney's in your phone as 'the Bestie,' then that would be a yes."

"Whoops!" She laughed. "That's embarrassing. I guess you don't think about other people seeing your contacts."

"You're right. I'm pretty sure my brother's in my phone as 'Knucklehead' but I don't think he knows it."

"Classic brother move."

"Yeah," he said happily. There was silence on the other side of the line. "So, uh, any reason that you wanted to call?"

"Oh! Right. I just wanted to make sure that you knew who I was so that no one comes up to you tomorrow and steals my phone."

"I know who you are . . ." Oops. Not cool.

"What, really?"

"Yeah, I try and remember all of my customers." Try and recover, Tadashi. "You're the one who loves cinnamon."

She laughed, genuinely. "I like that that's how you remember me. But yeah, I like me some cinnamon."

"You're more memorable than that, though." And the foot's back in the mouth.

"What? How so?" Good. She didn't seem creeped out.

"Well, you do kind of have a routine. You come in almost every day and work in the same place. You're always writing. You sit there for hours without distraction. It's kind of amazing, really."

She paused. "Thank you." She said honestly. "I had no idea that my every day routine could be amazing."

"And you're always smiling."

She paused again. "Well, I try to smile. You never know who needs it."

"And that's why I try and remember all of my customers. Everyone wants to be remembered."

"I like that, Tadashi. Thank you for remembering me."

"Thanks for remembering me, too."

She was quiet again.

"Well, I guess I better get going. My roommate's going to give me a lecture about the care and keeping of cell phones. Thanks again. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow."

Maddy was quiet. "See you tomorrow." He could hear the smile in her voice.

* * *

His alarm went off at six in the morning. So did hers.

He silenced both phones. He pulled himself out of bed, limb by limb, and slinked sleepily into the bathroom.

After a quick shower, he wrapped himself in a towel and headed back to his dresser to change.

"Tadashi! Turn off your girly alarm!" Hiro called when Tadashi came out of the foggy bathroom. Hiro had a pillow hugged over his head.

"What?"

Then he heard a Beyoncé song playing from his side of the room. He checked Maddy's phone. She had set up another alarm that was titled, "Get out of bed!"

Thinking nothing more, he headed back after getting dressed and went back into the bathroom to brush his teeth and towel-dry his hair.

"Tadashi!" Hiro called again from his bed.

This time, Maddy's phone was blaring a k-pop song that Tadashi had never heard of for an alarm entitled: "You're going to be late!"

He couldn't help but laughing at Maddy's apparent need to set several alarms.

Packing up his things for school, Tadashi was ready to make the long walk over to the Institute.

He couldn't really focus on his Concepts of Advanced Automation class, or even his favorite course, Practical Robotic Mechanics. He was counting down the hours until classes ended for the day at eleven thirty, so he could begin his workday, waiting for Maddy.

When Professor Callaghan finally dismissed his class, Tadashi was the first one out the door.

He didn't run home. He took his time, the phone burning a hole in his pocket. He had turned the phone on silent for class, and decided to check it to make sure that he wasn't missing anything from Maddy or Brittney.

_Messages  
__9:25 am  
__Mom—Hey, sweetie. Good morning. I just wanted to check in on you.  
__10:34 am  
__The Bestie :)—Good morning, Tadashi! Maddy_

Well, _that _was a pleasant surprise.

_Good morning, Maddy! I enjoyed your alarms this morning. :) Are you still coming by the café today?_

It was about a quarter until noon. He didn't know if she would still reply. She had sent that so long ago . . .

A buzz in his pocket.

_Messages  
__11:48 am  
__The Bestie :)-Oh no! Sorry about that. Did they wake you up? Yes, I'll be there! Save me some cinnamon._

He was walking on the sidewalk, smiling down at the phone in a sparkly case, probably looking like an idiot.

_No, they didn't wake me up. But they did wake up my little brother. It was quite a sight. And no worries, plenty of cinnamon left._

He paced on to the café, putting the phone away in a safe place once he behind the counter, and tying his apron on.

Luckily, the café was busy for the lunch rush, and Tadashi was pleasantly surprised when the clock struck two. And right on cue, Maddy's backlit hair flounced into the café, hazel eyes looking expectantly at the counter.

"Two cinnamon lattes and a cell phone, please." She smiled, that same smile that never really got old.

Tadashi narrowed his eyes at her and tilted his head. "_Two _cinnamon lattes? It doesn't look like Brittney's with you. And we don't sell cell phones here. Sorry."

She crossed her arms, smiling. "Haha. Very funny. Can I have it back, please?"

"You know," he began, handing over her phone, "You really should learn to take better care of your belongings. Your poor mother is worried sick."

"What, really?"

"No, but she did text you this morning." He smiled at her from behind the counter. "You still didn't answer my question. Why two cinnamon lattes?"

She shrugged. "You don't have to, but I thought it'd be nice if we sat down and talked for a while."

He cracked a side-grin. "Yeah, I think that'd be nice." He turned around. "Hey, Aunt Cass?" Cass's wide eyes and frazzled hair popped up from behind the espresso maker. "Take over for me for a while?"

"Sure thing, kiddo."

Tadashi made the lattes and joined Maddy at her place beside the window.

"So . . ." he started, "Anything in particular you wanted to talk about?"

She squinted at him, a grin on her face as she took her mug from him. "You said you had classes this morning. Where do you go?"

"San Fransokyo Institute of Technology."

Her eyes grew as she took a sip of her hot cinnamon coffee. "SFIT? That's that crazy genius school, right?"

"Well, if you ask my little brother, it's the nerd school. But we're known for top academics, yeah."

"So that must mean you're some insanely smart scientist, right?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "Not exactly, no. My brother's the genius. I just work hard."

"Oh. So you're a hard worker and smart. I see."

"Maddy, I'm honestly not that smart. Really."

"Uh-huh." She said mockingly nodding her head. "Sure, Mr. Genius. I don't believe I word you say."

"Fine, where do you go?"

"I'm a journalism major at San Fransokyo University. Not as exciting." She took another whipped cream loaded sip of her latte.

"That's totally exciting," Tadashi said. "I always am in awe of creative people."

"Oh come on. Science can be creative right? Depending on your major?"

"I guess robotics is pretty creative. But it's still science. But you have the ability to turn words into these amazing structures. That's something I've always wanted to be able to do."

"You're not so bad with words." She flushed and looked down into her coffee cup.

He decided to ignore it. "So, is Brittney the one on your lock screen?"

"Yeah. She's my best friend and roommate. She's a little bit different than I am, though. She's more outgoing and brash and whatnot. I'm more quiet."

"I've noticed." She looked up at him. "You're quite mysterious, you know. I've been trying to figure you out for a long time, now."

"Really?"

He smiled. "Really." He paused, stirring the whipped cream into his coffee. "Is Maddy your full name?"

"Nope. It's Madeleine. Madeleine Adame. But people who know me call me Maddy. I'm guessing Tadashi is your full name."

"Yep. Tadashi Hamada."

"Well, it's nice to talk to you face to face, Tadashi Hamada," she giggled a little bit and looked down at her hands.

"The pleasure's all mine. It's nice to finally know your name."

They both sat there for a little while, Tadashi staring out the window to the long street as it whirred with people in cars, on bikes, and riding on trolleys. The cherry blossom trees swayed in the wind of the late summer.

"Tadashi? Why did you want to know my name?"

He wasn't expecting that. He looked back at her. She looked curious.

"I wanted to know your name because . . ." he took off his hat and ran a hand through his dark hair. "Because I was enchanted by your mystery. I know many of my customers very well just from small conversations I had with them while they waited for their coffee. But you were just nothing more than . . . a cinnamon enigma."

"A cinnamon enigma, huh? Well, I guess you know the mystery, now."

"No, I don't think I do." He said, smiling. "Look, Maddy. I don't even really know you, but something about you . . ."

She searched his expression with eyebrows lifted. "Something about me . . . what?"

"Something about you just . . . pulls me in. And now that I know your name, that's not just it. You . . . are different from anyone else I've ever met, I think. Maybe I've been around science types too long, but . . . there's something to you. I mean, even your hair, and your eyes. And your smile. That's my favorite." He blushed. That was weird. He never really got embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

She was quiet for a really long time, and Tadashi could not figure out what she was thinking for the life of him. Eventually, she said, "You know," she sighed, "Your smile was always my favorite, too." He stared at her, a smile growing on his face. She grinned right back. "There it is." She shifted in her seat and took another sip. "Who knew cinnamon would do so much for me?"

"It's not the cinnamon that made me remember you."

Her smile grew. "So, what does this mean? I mean, we can't build a relationship on cinnamon and smiles."

"I guess we can start out with figuring out each other's mysteries." He shrugged. "Talking, I guess. Just talking."

"I'd like that, Genius Boy."

He smiled and grabbed her hand, gently squeezing it and letting go. "Good to hear, Cinnamon Girl."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Guys . . . I am speechless. I have so many awesome reviews, numerous favorites, and expectant follows. I honestly didn't expect the story to take off so much . . . thank you all!**

**I actually have been working on this since about mid-April. (Ironically, I started at a coffeeshop with the company of my friend, a barista [who I don't have feelings for, by the way :)]). If you can't tell by the length, it took me a while to write in order to get it where I liked it. I personally like the end result, though I recognize that it's not everyone's cup of tea. (No worries, still rated G. Just talking about style here.)**

**Once again, I currently don't have plans for expanding the story and finished this installment in a manner that would finish it off, but if demands resurface for more, I can't resist an audience. Anyway, without further adieu . . .**

It was one-thirty in the afternoon. In the heat of the spring semester, the Lucky Cat Café was flooded with college students, each setting up work stations to finish their final projects and papers. Tadashi had work to do on his _own _projects and papers, but instead, he was bustling behind the counter, trying to help his aunt keep up with the boom in business.

He was able to push through, however, because tonight, he would _finally _be able to take Maddy on a date. It had been hard to find time, and he had sacrificed a meeting or two, but he knew that it would be worth it. He had been planning it for two weeks. Every detail was mapped out in his mind. They were finally going to progress from small coffee-shop conversations to an official _outing._ It was still nerve-wracking, though. Everything needed to go _perfectly. _

Right on the minute, Maddy stepped into the café with her backpack protruding with the copious amount books inside. Her arms were full with her laptop and purse, the strap of which appeared to be broken. Asking his aunt to cover for him, Tadashi stepped from behind the counter and walked to see her. Just as she was about to collapse on the way to a table, he scooped up her falling laptop case and took the broken purse from her arms. "Hard day?"

"That's an understatement," Maddy said, flopping into the seat. He sat across from her.

He smiled at her. "Well, just make sure you get your work done. We're going to have a great night tonight as a reward. Okay?"

She grinned and nodded. Maddy then looked across the room at the check-out counter and stuck out her hand. "It's so far away . . ."

He lifted an eyebrow, charmed by her indirectness. "If you want me to bring you a coffee, all you have to do is ask."

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Would you?"

He laughed. "Of course. Cinnamon in what today, miss?"

"Cinnamon in . . . a macchiato, please."

"Coming right up."

He fixed her drink and brought it out, heading straight back to the counter after giving one more warning to get her work done.

Between fixing different orders, he would sneak a peek at her as she worked. She had a few strange habits, like mumbling to herself and wringing her hands when she was stuck writing. To him, it was endearing.

They had learned quite a bit about each other in their talks during Tadashi's breaks. She now knew that he had a minor fear of bats. He now knew that she had fallen into the fountain in San Fransokyo Square. They'd shared laughs and hard days, even if it was just exchanging a few words every day.

She'd met Hiro . . . once. He was busy and on his way somewhere, so he didn't stop to talk for long, but he seemed nice enough. Really, he seemed quite a bit like Tadashi.

Aunt Cass loved Maddy, of course. Once Cass officially met her, she could place Maddy's face right away. A customer and a genuine, earnest person, Maddy was no doubt a keeper in Aunt Cass's opinion.

As the evening went on, more and more students poured in the door. The café got intolerably loud as people filled every chair. A few college kids who were studying in groups even sat on the floor. Maddy was getting distracted as each new person came into the door, and she had always been a fairly focused person. She couldn't get anything accomplished . . . it was loud and crowded.

Tadashi would have come to see her more, but he was stuck behind the counter, hands flying to produce more drinks but never seeming to catch up with demand. Cass was smiling and stressing all at the same time. This was good for business, but bad for her and Tadashi's endurance.

As the night went on, Tadashi became more and more tired. He was still determined, however, to make it to his and Maddy's date. He could finally take a breather to just sit and look at her. And talk, too, of course. His hours of planning could _not_ be wasted!

More and more dishes came in, he didn't have the time to wash them, as he was busy getting the drinks while Cass handled food. Washing the dishes could take some serious time after work.

These thoughts made him work all the harder.

Maddy, due to her lack of hard work, was able to take more glances at Tadashi than what was usual. Normally, he would be the one who took stolen glances in her direction, and she would catch him every time.

Tadashi, however, was completely enthralled in his work and didn't notice Maddy's amorous glances. She was able to look at him uninterrupted by the embarrassment of being caught.

His forearm muscles contracted as he expertly poured ingredients into the café's signature drinks. His dark eyes were pinned to his task, focused but beautiful and kind all the same. Tadashi was attractive, but a unique kind of attractive.

She was studying, but she was studying for a different part of her life other than school. He was really worth paying attention to, and she couldn't wait to spend time with him, though she was bound to be stressed the next day because of how little she'd accomplished that night.

In the café's final hour of operation, there were only a few coffees ordered, and all were to-go. Students started to filter out into the darkness of downtown, leaving behind their dirty dishes. Tadashi went around the café collecting these at the speed of light. He ran to the back of the kitchen, washing them as quickly as he could manage without breaking them.

She watched him with awe. She knew him well enough to know that this date was worrying him. He was trying to make it work despite how tired and busy he was. She smiled. Just the kind-hearted man she wanted to get to know.

Maddy packed up her stuff slowly and headed behind the counter as the last of the customers headed out the door.

She heard the running water and the sound of ceramics being scrubbed by steel wool. She turned a corner to see Tadashi standing at the sink, arms covered to the elbow in soap bubbles. He hadn't noticed her arrival.

Maddy set her stuff down, out of the way, and made her way over to him. She leaned against the counter, arms folded, gentle smile covering her face.

"Oh!" he seemed surprised. "Hello, there." He never took his eyes off his work.

"Hello. Can I help?"

"That's not necessary."

"That's not what I asked."

He looked up at her, finally stopping his scrubbing. He sighed, shoulders slumping. "Actually, would you help? That would be great."

"Of course. What can I do?"

"There's a towel over there. Just dry and stack the dishes. We'll put them away later."

Maddy did exactly that, standing next to Tadashi silently for a few minutes as he diligently worked.

She observed him again. Tadashi's eyes were tired. His normally good posture was slumped over. His barista apron was covered in splotches of various browns.

Now that she thought about it, she was tired too. Class had run late because of all the questions students had asked on the exam material. She had forgotten a few books she needed as she headed to the café on the afternoon trolley, which just happened to break down. On top of that, twenty feet from the sweet relief of the Lucky Cat, her purse strap had broken. She had been able to accomplish only very little, and now, this boy that she was starting to care about was so tired that he was struggling to stand.

Maddy put her hand on his shoulder, gently. He still jumped at the contact. "Tadashi?"

"Hmm?" It was groggy and rough, like he had just woken up.

"Are you going to make it for tonight?"

"Of course . . ." Even as he said it, there was an obvious exhaustion to his voice. He looked up at her. She lifted an eyebrow at him. "No, really. I can do it . . ." He went back to scrubbing far too quickly. She moved the hand on the shoulder to his arm, ceasing his action.

"Tadashi . . ."

"Maddy?"

"Don't you think it'd be better if we just call it a night?"

"No way! I've been planning this, and we were going to celebrate all the work you got done."

She moved her hand away, crossing her arms after throwing the towel over her shoulder. "Well . . . I didn't really get that much work done."

He shrugged, turning to her, leaning against the sink, soapy arms still placed far from him on the counter. "So? We can still take some time to get to know each other. I've already got all the plans laid out—"

"Tadashi, I think you know that you're too tired to really want to go out at this point."

"Maybe, but I still want to be with you tonight like we planned, and if that means going out, then I'm going out."

Maddy smiled understandingly at him. "Being with me doesn't mean that we have to go out."

"What do you propose we do, then?"

"We stay in."

Tadashi looked skeptical. "And do what? I thought the whole point of this was to get outside the walls of the café."

"We can do that anytime. For both of our sakes, I say we stay in and make the best of it."

He turned around and started scrubbing again. "But all my planning . . ."

"It won't go to waste! We can go out at any other time . . . after finals are over."

He looked over his shoulder at her. "You promise?"

"I promise on all the cinnamon in the world."

Tadashi chuckled. "That's a pretty heavy promise."

"Oh yeah? Here's another. We're going to make this night great. Finish up the dishes and I'll see you later." Maddy took two of the clean plates and headed into the kitchen. He just watched after her, washing away, deciding to embrace whatever Maddy had in mind.

He started to get suspicious when he smelled something coming from the kitchen. Cass had gone upstairs a long time ago.

By the time he finished the dishes, he knew that Maddy was making something for dinner. The smell wasn't anything like it smelled when Cass cooked, and he could hear slight grunts of frustration that usually followed a crash of pots and pans.

Walking into the kitchen, Tadashi was hit by a full-on wave of good smells. His mouth began watering and his stomach told him that it was time to eat. He hadn't even noticed that he was hungry during his shift. He must have been working too hard.

He walked up behind Maddy, who was stirring with one hand and checking the temperature of something with the other. "Hey, Chef Adame!"

She turned as much as she could and said, "Oh thank goodness! Could you check on the rolls? They're probably done." Smiling to himself, he did as she asked.

After he set the fresh rolls to cool on the counter, he said, "Anything else?"

"I think I'm finished." She surveyed the amount of food on the stovetop. A delightfully orange soup sat simmering, freshly broiled broccoli was steaming up from its pot, and two perfectly charred chicken breasts sat ready to be served. "I hope it was okay that I used this stuff. I just figured that since you hadn't eaten yet, and that you would probably cook later anyway, that I might just go ahead."

"Maddy . . . that's perfectly fine. And if this dinner tastes as good as it looks and smells, I'm in for a treat. You really didn't have to do all this. Thank you." He held out his arms and hugged her.

Her arms tightened around his narrow waist as she pressed her cheek against his chest. "You would've done it for me. Actually, you were _about _to do all the work for me. I figured I could contribute some to this growing relationship." She stepped back to look up at him.

Tadashi could feel his face get hot when she said "relationship."

"Well, come on, we've got to eat it all before it gets cold." She got the two clean plates off the counter and handed one to Tadashi.

"Cooks first," he said.

After getting their food, Tadashi led them to a small table in the café. Setting his plate, glass, and silverware down, Tadashi looked at the table with squinted eyes. "Hold on," he said, running to the back of the restaurant and reemerging with a mass of white cloth and two candles.

He set the table with the pure white tablecloth (that was a little too big) and two glowing candlesticks. He set both of their places and walked behind Maddy's chair, pulling it out for her and gesturing for her to sit down.

"Thank you, sir," Maddy said, smoothing her jeans behind her legs as she sat down, as if she were wearing a skirt.

He pushed her and chair under the table. "You're welcome, madam."

Tadashi went behind the counter again and the lights dimmed a little bit. He called out to Maddy, "Not too dark is it?"

"Just fine!"

He trotted back and sat in his place. "Now then," he said, unfolding his napkin and putting it his lap. "All set."

"Wait, I forgot the salt," Maddy said with a smile. Tadashi started to get up, but she reached out to him, touching him on the arm. "I'm just kidding. Relax."

He sighed. "Okay. Let's dig in."

And dig in they did. Tadashi had become ravenous during the work-day. Maddy's squash and pumpkin soup was the perfect temperature, filling and warming him from the inside out.

"You never told me that you were a good cook."

"It never came up in conversation." She shrugged.

"What else don't I know about you?"

"A lot of things. What else don't I know about _you_?"

He smirked. "Oh no, missy. No dodging questions. Fact for fact. What don't I know about you?"

She thought for a second, blowing on her soup. "That's too hard. Ask me something specific."

"Okay. What did you think when you saw me for the first time?"

She almost choked on her soup. After recovering, she answered, "Honestly? I didn't think much more than 'He's cute.' How lame is that?"

"Pretty lame. Although flattering," he said sarcastically.

She glared at him. "Fine then, sassy pants, what did you think of me?"

"First thing? I thought, 'What a great smile.' Now _that's _something worth remembering," he teased.

She grinned back up at him. "Who says that mine wasn't worth remembering? Don't forget, if it weren't for me, we wouldn't have met."

"You mean your forgetting your phone."

"Yes, that was a part of it. Now come on, next question."

"This is turning into a competition," he said, sweet-hearted nature surfacing.

She smiled. "Fine. It can be my turn. But I honestly want to know . . . How long did you notice me and my 'great smile?'"

Tadashi blushed in the candlelight. "You really want to know?" Maddy nodded. "It was the first time you came into the café."

Maddy narrowed her eyes at him doubtfully. "How do you know it was the first time?"

"You asked if we had cinnamon."

She smiled. "Proof enough for me."

"What about you?"

Maddy laughed, swallowing more soup. "Well, I think it was before you."

Tadashi's eyebrows scrunched. "What? How?"

"I noticed you when walking by the Lucky Cat. I was originally heading to the trolley stop."

His eyes grew. "And you stopped for _me_?"

She laughed again. "Don't flatter yourself. I stopped for the coffee. But yes, you contributed as an added bonus. And you certainly helped in my decision to come back . . . multiple times."

"Well, I noticed every time you came back in," Tadashi defended.

Maddy smiled. "Thank you. I noticed you every time, too. But you know, I just didn't think much else about you because I never thought that anything would ever happen."

Tadashi's teeth glowed in the candlelight as he smiled. "I always hoped that something would happen, but maybe that's just because I'm a dreamer. I still can't believe it happened. But it did. And what are the odds?" He reached across the table, grabbing her hands.

She shifted her gaze to his plate. "Oh, are you done?"

"Yes, and by the looks of it, so are you. So, what now?"

Maddy shrugged, standing and grabbing their plates. "I don't know. If nothing else, a trolley ride back to campus for me. I'll help you clean up first."

As she was reaching for his glass, he grabbed her arm. "No. Please, don't go. Not yet." He stood, meeting her gaze, picking up the plates still left on the table. "I'll help you do dishes. I have an idea for after."

They went to the sink, silently washing as she blushed thinking about his reaction. When they were almost finished, he asked, "What's that look for, Maddy?" She shrugged contentedly. "We need to make this date last," he said determinately. "It's my turn to surprise you."

He finished scrubbing the last of the plates under the water and stacked it for Maddy to dry and put away. He went out to the café before she was finished.

Curious, she followed him after putting away the last dish.

As soon as she entered the room, the sound of a guitar strumming came on from the speakers overhead. Tadashi stepped from behind a corner, phone in hand, a cord running from it to the sound system, his finger still hovering above the play button. He sat the phone down on the counter and came over to her. Without a word, he picked up both of her hands and led her out into the café.

"Tadashi, what—"

"I've always wanted to do this."

"What?"

"Slow dance. In candlelight. To a slow song." Then, looking away, "With someone so special and beautiful to me."

Maddy looked up, smiling. "Thank you. It's a lovely surprise." She stood on her tip toes and whispered in his ear, "I definitely think that you're the dreamer in the relationship."

He smirked, putting a hand behind her back, not too low, and grabbing her other hand gently, holding it close to his body. She walked in close to him. He led her in a slow circle, moving just barely enough to call it dancing.

Tadashi always smelled like coffee and musk. Maddy breathed in deeply. She could feel his dark eyes looking down at her.

A bit distracted, Maddy asked without eye contact, "I like this song, Tadashi. What is it?"

"'Words' by Gregory Alan Isakov." He shrugged. "Just seemed like the perfect slow dance song."

She nodded in understanding, letting a small, sleepy smile creep onto her face. Maddy laid her head against his proud chest. She felt him inhale sharply but slowly breathe out. She heard his heart, which was beating faster than her own.

Maddy moved her arms around his neck, linking her hands in the back. He paused for a moment, as if surprised, and cautiously linked his hands behind her waist. She stepped closer into him until she was as close to him as she could get. His hold on her got tighter.

Deciding to seize the moment and be bold, he kissed the top of her head. She didn't budge. They swayed silently, comfortably, enjoying the time that they had together without the buzz of the café around them. Despite the sameness of the scenery, it felt like a new place, transformed by the feeling in the air, the mood of the music, and the effect of the low light.

Tadashi was warm and pleasant to embrace. The satisfying meal and slow swaying made them feel a welcome drowsiness, a relaxed type of pleasure.

Tadashi's mind, though slowly calming, was all a blur. This wasn't how he'd intended the evening to turn out at all. But as he closed his eyes and cherished the feeling of Maddy's being so close to him, he realized that this was how he'd dreamed of the evening being.

He didn't want it to end. This was a rare moment for them both. Usually, their small chats would be flirtatious and curious at best. Their amorous words and close proximity was something new . . . a new depth to the relationship that came with being truly alone with one another. It was a necessary step . . . one that neither one of them minded taking. The romantic mood was a welcome change. And he didn't want it to end.

"Tadashi?" Maddy's low voice brought him back from his deep thoughts.

He lowly hummed in reply, the vibrations rumbling against Maddy's head.

"The song ended." He opened his eyes, pushing her back a few inches to look at her. "It's been a few minutes since it stopped playing, actually."

"I didn't notice."

"I noticed that you didn't notice."

He pushed back a stray strand of hair that had found its way out of Maddy's headband. "You know, this light truly makes you look stunning."

Even in the semi-darkness, he could see the pink tinge show on her cheeks. "Thank you." She pulled her hands from around his neck and linked them with his own, letting them dangle between them. "So," she asked, "What now?"

His face scrunched, "I don't like that question."

Maddy squeezed his hands, smiling up at him. "Hey, it's okay. We see each other almost every day. And if we don't, we text or call each other. I'll just see you tomorrow."

"But it won't be like this. It's nice to have you here with me and only me. Our conversation is different."

"That doesn't have to change. We should save some of these moments for nights like this where we're alone, but just hearing from you every day is meaningful to me. And when finals are over, we can do nights like this more often."

He looked down at her. "You promise?"

"I already promised that we'd have another date night soon. On all the cinnamon in the world."

"I'll take you at your word, Ms. Adame." He yawned, shoulders sagging as he exhaled.

"See? You're exhausted. It's been a long day, Tadashi. Go get some rest. You have a lot to do this week, and so do I. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

She broke apart from him to go get her things. He met her by the door, leaning up against the door frame.

"You okay getting back to campus this late?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. I've done it plenty of times before. The trolleys don't stop their circuits until much later." She checked her phone. "Oops, Brittney's texted me. I guess I stayed out later than I planned." Maddy put it away.

"Can't keep you away from your roommate." He chuckled. "But please, let me know you made it safe. I _do _worry sometimes, Maddy."

She smiled. "Will do. Glad to know someone's looking out for me." She readjusted her stuff and looked at him.

"Well, goodbye, I guess, until I see you again." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

Maddy stood on her tiptoes and quickly pecked his cheek, flushing and saying, "Goodnight, Tadashi Hamada. And thank you for this impromptu date. I won't forget it."

Tadashi's face had gone warm, stifling his speech. She bounded out the door, walking fast down the street to catch the trolley. He watched her, smiling sheepishly, as far as his eye could follow her angelic figure, then, once losing sight of her, locked the store and headed upstairs to get his much needed rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Well, I just kept writing and writing and so you get another 3.5 thousand words on these two nerds.**

**As the reviews on this story are hilarious and strangely encouraging, I am adding another chapter. Once again, only working on this if the inspiration/crowd support is there. And let's be clear: this story will always remain K rated, so no M rated stuff will ever be included (or even T rated TBH). **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

"And you'll be sure to have her home by midnight?" the redheaded girl said as she paced back and forth in front of Tadashi.

The whole scene was out of place. Tadashi stood in the living room of Maddy and Brittney's apartment.

He hadn't even heard Madeleine since he'd been there. If it weren't for the light under the closed door, he might have thought she wasn't there at all.

She wasn't late, though. Maddy wasn't late to anything. Tadashi was early. Maddy told him to be so that he could get "the speech." He'd gotten this talk before, but never from a 5'2'' redheaded girl wearing plaid pajama pants and a San Fransokyo University Nursing School sweatshirt.

"Well?" Brittney questioned again, bunny slippers coming to a halt before him.

"Yes m'am."

"M'am. Do you think I'm eighty? I will be your worst nightmare if you so much as—"

"Britney!" The word stopped Brittney in her tracks as she turned to look at her friend who stood in the now-open doorway to her room.

Tadashi was already frozen.

No one seems to believe the "paralyzed by beauty" cliché found in books and movies, Tadashi included. Until that moment.

Maddy's face, only lightly dusted with makeup, was framed by her hair which was in a dressy ponytail. She stood a few inches taller from her low black heels. The star of the outfit was the _dress_, though.

She wore her best color, a bright cobalt blue. The dress was high-necked but lower (but not too low) backed. It flared perfectly from her waist down to her knees.

She carried a small silver handbag.

"Are you both going to stare at me forever or am I going to get to put this dress to use?"

Tadashi shook himself out of it and stepped forward.

"Good evening."

Maddy raised an eyebrow, smirking. "So formal, Dashi."

He lifted his forearm for her to take. "This is our first _real _date. It's quite a formal affair." Her smirk turned into a flustered blush as she took his arm.

Maddy turned to Brittney. "I hope you didn't scare him too much."

Brittney folded her arms. "Oh come on, I had to have a little fun with him. Your dad would appreciate it." She smiled and pinched Tadashi's cheek. "You know, he's a good one, Maddy. You guys have fun."

They thanked Maddy's eccentric roommate (for what, Tadashi wasn't sure) and headed outside, summer heat hitting them almost immediately, despite nighttime drawing near.

"Where are we going, Tadashi?" Maddy said, walking confidently beside him.

"Oh, you'll see. Just rest and enjoy it, okay? Let me take care of everything tonight. This is a reward for making it through finals, remember?"

"But you deserve a reward, too, Tadashi. You shouldn't have to do everything."

He looked down at her, patting her hand. "Don't worry, Maddy. Being with you is my reward. Plus, seeing you look like this?" He put a hand over his heart as if to still it.

"Well you're looking pretty great in your navy blazer with your hair out of a hat, too."

He wasn't expecting that. His heart raced.

After walking in slightly nervous silence, Maddy spoke up.

"Tadashi? The trolley stop was back there." She jerked her thumb back.

Tadashi kept walking. "I know. But we're walking, tonight. I want to give you a real taste of San Fransokyo."

Maddy decided to take his earlier advice and just rest in the moment.

She looked at the street ahead, dusky with the setting sun. People passed them, walking slowly with the laziness of summer. They passed local businesses, many Japanese-American fusions, like Maddy and Tadashi themselves.

She was actually surprised now that she thought about it, that Tadashi wasn't sweating in his blazer, button down, and khakis. Luckily, her heels were low and comfortable. She was happy to be walking with him without the pressure to say anything.

It was like they were showing the world their blossoming relationship with this date. Tadashi had gotten a few questions about he and Maddy from customers, but he had never really had a chance to display his affections in that setting. Now, though they were alone together, they were alone together in front of a lot of other people. And Tadashi was proud.

"What's Hiro doing tonight?" Maddy asked casually.

"He's helping Aunt Cass with the café. I bet he wishes he was doing anything else."

Maddy laughed. "I guess we know which Hamada's having the better evening."

Tadashi dropped her arm to grab her hand. "Yes, I guess so."

They arrived at a local bistro called The Gake House Grill. He opened the door for her, leading her inside by the small of her back.

"I have reservations for two," Tadashi said, confidently to the hostess.

The lady nodded, asking "Hamada?" and waiting for affirmation before grabbing two menus and leading them out to a table. The couple climbed the stairs behind the hostess. Maddy's eyes widened when she opened the French doors leading to the balcony.

She left them at a table with a candle, seated right next to the balcony railing.

Maddy couldn't help but looking over the edge. The street below was quiet, with only the occasional driver or passerby. The sunset over the harbor cast an orange glow over everything. This area of town was so private and unique and _local_.

As enthralled as Maddy was watching the street, Tadashi was more enthralled watching _her. _It was the creator in her to be so awe-struck at everything. Every time he was with her, she was like a breath of fresh air. She showed him that, though science is able to explain so much, there is still plenty to wonder at.

She turned after a good few minutes to meet Tadashi's eyes as he watched her from his seat.

"Tadashi! That view . . . did you do that on purpose?" She sat down.

Laughing, Tadashi taunted, "If I tell you, it'll ruin the magic."

Maddy rolled her eyes. "I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

Their waiter came and took their drink orders.

Maddy, while looking at the menu, let out several grunts of frustration. On the fifth one, Tadashi asked what was wrong.

"This menu . . . there's nothing under thirty dollars. Where's the kids' menu?"

Tadashi laughed at her again. "I wanted something nice for our first outing. Get what you feel like. I still have something planned for after dinner. You'll need your energy."

Maddy lowered her menu to show only one from her eyes up. She raised one eyebrow curiously and went back to reading the menu.

The waiter came back somewhat quickly. The pair ordered and he rushed off to fill the order.

Tadashi grasped Maddy's hands across the table. "Thanks, Mads, for going out with me tonight."

Tadashi was being so openly romantic tonight. If Maddy didn't like it so much, it would have been unsettling.

"Of course, Tadashi."

He let go of her hands. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Maddy tapped her lip in thought. "What about we each get to ask one question we've always wanted to ask but have never had the occasion to?"

Tadashi looked surprised. "That's specific. I'm guessing you have a question in mind?"

Maddy nodded vigorously. "What's the weirdest customer experience you've ever had?"

"Well, one time, a girl left her phone after hours. After she got it back, I somehow convinced her to go out with me." Tadashi was smug.

Maddy was unimpressed. "Oh come on, Captain Obvious. Tell me a story that I _don't_ know."

"Well, one time, a guy tried to pay for a pastry with a pool noodle." Tadashi laughed at the absurdity of the sentence he just uttered. "It's true. I had to explain to him that pool noodles are not legal American tender and _certainly _not accepted at the café. I didn't take it personally when he told me off and stormed out."

Maddy laughed hard, face flushing with joy. "Okay, now your turn. Ask me something."

Tadashi thought for a moment. "How did you and Brittney meet?"

Maddy smiled. "We met at freshman orientation for SFU. We were put in the same group. We were both so nervous that we just clung to each other. We've been friends ever since."

Tadashi squinted his eyes at her. "Oh come on, there has to be more than that, knowing you and Brittney."

Maddy twiddled her thumbs, trying to be nonchalant. "We _might_ have bonded initially while climbing one of the buildings at night."

Tadashi laughed "You? A climber? I would've loved to see that."

"Oh yeah. It was bad. I think that's what made our friendship so strong in the first place, though." She swirled her straw around in her drink. "That makes me curious. What are _your _friends like, Tadashi?"

He shrugged. "They're kind of hard to describe. I'll have to take you to meet them sometime soon."

"They're probably all robotics super-geniuses, aren't they?"

Tadashi acted playfully defensive. "_No_. There's one guy I'm friends with who doesn't even go to SFIT."

"Yeah. Uh huh," Maddy muttered under her breath, unconvinced. "At least you're dating a girl who doesn't go to SFIT."

"That's true. But you'll eat your words about my friends when you finally meet them. I think you'll get along well with all of them, actually."

Maddy sipped gracefully from her glass. "I look forward to it, then."

Their food came promptly and looked delicious.

"I do believe you've out-ordered me, Ms. Adame," Tadashi said, peering over the table at her ahi tuna.

"I don't know, Tadashi. I don't think you can go wrong with anything at a restaurant like this."

Tadashi swallowed his first bit of rosemary chicken. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

Maddy finished chewing. "Of course." She looked around and then said in a hushed tone, "It's just kind of funny that we're two of their only customers under the age of thirty five."

Tadashi shrugged. "The other San Fransokoites in their twenties are simply missing out. I just think it's fun to be out with you on a summer night." After taking a second for his next bite, Tadashi asked, "So, I don't think you ever said . . . how were finals?"

"Jusk OK I guess. All A's, so that's good. Just wasn't happy with my final papers. I could've written so much better."

"You probably did way better than me, don't forget. I only wrote about one or two papers a semester this year."

Maddy rolled her eyes. "That's why you're a robotics major, silly. I bet you have to write a million reports, though." Tadashi sighed and nodded. "What've you been working on as of late?"

It was a question that he got a lot, and one that he would only answer for a select few. Maddy just happened to be in that number.

He leaned across the table excitedly. "I'm going to tell you, but you can't say anything to anyone, okay?"

Maddy nodded vigorously, leaning over the table, too.

"I've just written out plans to build a robot that can help people. And I mean really help people. I just had this idea of a friendly companion that is able to do everything from CPR to scans for allergies."

"Like a nurse?" Maddy asked.

"Kind of like a nurse. But this thing would even help the nurses, too, you know?"

Maddy smiled at him. "Brittney would be excited to hear this. I always tell her that she's going to be the laziest nurse ever."

Tadashi grinned wider. "Well, it's still in its early stages, but it's certainly an idea."

"Certainly." Maddy dabbed her mouth with a napkin. "What do you think you'd call it?"

Tadashi shrugged. "Like I said, it's all still pretty sketchy. But I was thinking something like Beta-MX. The beta for the early sketch and MX for medical and prescription."

Maddy scrunched up her nose. "Beta-MX? That sounds like a medicine, not a companion. Why don't you give it . . . well, him . . . a name?"

Tadashi considered this for a moment. "Tell you what, when it's time to decide the name, you'll be the first to be consulted."

"Sounds good."

The waiter returned with the check. Tadashi promptly paid, and with Maddy on his arm, the pair exited the restaurant into the quickly-darkening streets of San Fransokyo.

"Tadashi, what are we doing ne—"

"Shh!" He shushed, patting her hand on his arm. "Another surprise. Date's not over yet."

Maddy blushed and said nothing.

She wondered where in the city they were going. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this far away from campus into the real heart of San Fransokyo. It seemed that on either side of them stood walls of endless buildings and skyscrapers. This was not the busy but green San Fransokyo she knew, but rather a new place that she could explore with Tadashi. This place would now and always remind her of him.

That was, until she saw the park on the horizon. The green tops of the trees swayed with the wind in front of the sunset. Young families and old couples alike walked freely, hand in hand. A fountain stood in the middle, water glistening in the low light.

"San Fransokoyo Historical Park," Tadashi said, "A haven in the midst of a metropolis. And our next stop."

Maddy looked up at him, arms still linked. "A park? Tadashi, I'm in heels."

He pulled out portable flats from his interior coat pocket. "I know. I asked Brittney beforehand what she would recommend. She gave me these."

Maddy gratefully took the shoes from him, carrying the heels with two fingers as they continued further into the park.

"Tadashi, no offense, but why'd you bring me here? I'm in a dress, you're in a suit, and we just finished a four-star dinner. What's going on?"

Tadashi rolled his eyes at her with a smug smile. "Maddy. Patience. You'll see soon enough."

The sun was setting faster and faster, but the pair didn't stop walking into the park. Maddy could hear the distant voices of people laughing and gleefully screaming.

She raised an eyebrow at her date as they started walking towards the noise.

She could barely make something out in the distance. Gradually, the sight of people throwing things at each other became clearer and clearer.

Tadashi began laughing. "So, this is kind of ridiculous, but when I heard the park was having a mid-summer snowball fight, I knew we had to go." He looked down at Maddy with joyful brown eyes.

She smiled up at him. "That sounds like _so _much fun. But what about our clothes?"

He took both of her hands and led her to the fight, walking backwards. "Forget your clothes. They're not important. Seize the moment."

"Well, in that case . . ." She dropped his hands and laid her heels and wallet by the nearest tree. "I guess I'll beat you there!" She took off, running with ponytail and dress flying behind her as she went.

"No fair!" Tadashi argued, struggling to get his blazer off, flinging it on top of Maddy's belongings. He sprinted after her, catching her around the waist and spinning her around, putting her down facing away from the snow as to give himself the advantage.

In the fight was around twenty or so young adults and about five children. A small, and overall youthful, gathering.

There were kiddie pools filled with the mechanically-generated snow, and more snow fell from the machines overhead. It was a bizarre scene for a summer evening.

There was very little accumulation, but the machines kept producing, so the snowball fight kept going.

Maddy rushed to the first kiddie pool in her path. She scooped up a handful and quickly packing it into a ball threw it straight into Tadashi's shirt, leaving a wet mark right over his heart.

He made a faux "upset face" and scooped up a snowball before another one from Maddy hit him in the leg.

He threw the ball gently, but assuredly, and hit her square in the stomach.

She gaped at him, running behind a tree for cover with her freshly-crafted ammo.

On and on, Tadashi and Maddy's night continued just like this. They forgot the time and the other people in the park. They didn't notice the dark.

When there was hardly anyone still playing in the winter wonderland, Tadashi and Maddy were there, throwing the snow that was still falling.

Eventually, when Maddy had run out of ammo, she charged at Tadashi, hair askew and damp. He charged at her, too, until they met, falling to the ground, Maddy on top, laughing.

They both laughed until their stomachs hurt. Only when they stopped laughing did they realize their circumstances.

Maddy started to shift off of him, but he held her tenderly by the small of her back. He brushed her ponytail behind her shoulder.

Maddy felt her face blushing hot, but she didn't care. She opened her mouth to say something to make an excuse for her flushed face, to say how much she'd enjoyed the evening, to say that she probably needed to be getting home.

But as she felt Tadashi's slightly rough hand on the back of her neck, moving her head down, these concerns left her mind.

He raised up slightly to press his mouth against hers, melting into the kiss, fully living in the moment. He focused on Maddy how her kiss was so indicative of her: light, energetic, meaningful.

She focused on him, temperate but strong, respectful but confident. This kiss made her feel even closer to him, made her trust him even more.

It had been a long time before they realized that the snow had stopped and had gathered around and on top of them in thin white sheets. Maddy smiled contentedly down at him, numb and warm and happy. He grabbed her chin, laughing lowly. Maddy felt the bass sound rumble in his chest.

She, exhausted and satisfied, laid her head on his chest, breathing softly.

He too reveled in the moment, happy to be where he lay.

After a few more minutes, Tadashi whispered, "The snow is melting."

"Hmm?" Maddy asked, dazed. "Oh," she remarked, lifting her head to look around. "Let it melt."

He grabbed her by the chin again. "Your clothes are going to get even more wet."

"I don't care."

"Maddy, we need to go."

She groaned, rolling off of him to the ground next to him. "You're so mean."

He laughed at her, rolling over to meet her eyes. "And you are stunning."

She made a face. "And you're cheesy." She stood up. "Come on, your suit's getting wet."

He sat up, lifting his hands as a way of asking for help standing up. She helped him up and they went to grab their belongings.

They then began their walk back to Maddy's apartment.

They had marked a new beginning to this relationship. They now were in an emotional _and _physical partnership.

They arrived back at Maddy's place far too soon. She dropped his hand, turning to him. "Well?" she asked, crossing her arms and nodding at the front door.

"Well," Tadashi replied, white smile still bright in the night. "I probably need to get back. I have work early tomorrow."

She frowned. "Do you want me to walk you back?"

"Thanks, but no. I'm walking you home, tonight."

There was a silence between them. Maddy decided to fill it.

She walked toward him, flinging her arms about his neck and kissing him again. Tadashi smiled against her lips, hands splaying in surprise against her back.

Far too quickly for Maddy's liking, Tadashi broke apart. "As much as I was enjoying that, we need to talk." He looked down at his feet, loosening his grip on her. "So . . . are we past dating?"

Maddy raised an eyebrow. "I think so."

"So, are you my girlfriend?"

Maddy blushed. "I think so."

Tadashi let out a sigh of relief. "Good." He ran a hand through his hair. "I've waited to hear that for a long time."

Maddy stood on her tiptoes to peck him on the lips once more, then turned to go inside.

"Bye, Tadashi. Thank you for one of the best evenings . . . ever. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Soon is an understatement." He beamed. "Goodbye, Madeleine."

As he walked away, he could hear Brittney yelling at Maddy for how late she was. He felt content and warm, having started a new chapter with a certain Madeleine Adame.


End file.
